Nada Acontece por Acaso
by Frini
Summary: Durante o desespero e insegurança de Helga, a idéia de Hogwarts surge.


**Escrevi esta fic para concorrer no concurso de fan fiction do PotterCon 2005. O tema era os fundadores (ou fundação) de Hogwarts. Muito obrigada à Flora Fairfield, amiga e editora! Não teria conseguido o primeiro lugar sem você! Enjoy!**

**Nada acontece por acaso**

Por Frini Georgakopoulos

Ela corria sem se preocupar com os galhos que puxavam seu vestido. Uma vez ou outra, ao passar por entre árvores mais antigas, o tecido amarelo se prendia à madeira seca e se rasgava, mas mesmo assim ela continuava a correr. A cada segundo, a floresta ia ficando mais escura, mais fechada e a sensação de não estar só a atacou. Ainda sim, ela corria sem se virar, pois o que deixava para trás era pior do que qualquer coisa que pudesse encontrar à sua frente. Os olhos verdes já ardiam, já imploravam por descanso, mas as lágrimas não ouviam e continuavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

_Eu não agüento mais isso_ – ela pensava enquanto corria – _Por favor ... chega!_

Como seu pedido tivesse sido atendido, a floresta revelou seu verdadeiro propósito: proteger uma linda e alta colina com quilômetros de campos verdes e um lago que era o espelho do mais perfeito céu azul. O momento chegou tão repentinamente que ela não conseguiu parar de imediato, mas reduziu o passo à medida que o cenário a sua volta se fez presente.

Finalmente, a jovem parou de correr, o que é muito diferente de ter parado de fugir. No fundo, ela sabia que seria difícil, quase impossível fugir da solidão. Como é possível estar cercada de pessoas e sentir apenas a falta de uma? Como é possível amar e odiar as mesmas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Ao pensar nestas questões, os olhos verdes se fecharam e um suspiro profundo escapou de um corpo esbelto, porém de baixa estatura. Os cabelos, da cor do mais lindo carvalho, já fugiam do coque que antes os prendiam.

Helga não vinha de uma família rica. Os Hufflepuff eram conhecidos na cidade por sua generosidade. Ofélia, sua mãe , poderia ser encontrada dando aulas para crianças menos afortunadas, que não precisavam de dinheiro, mas de um empurrão para fazer o seu talento mágico se revelar. Enquanto a comunidade remota em que viviam era formada em sua maioria por bruxos, as aparências precisavam ser mantidas se eles quisessem evitar a fogueira. E assim, enquanto alguns achavam que Ofélia ajudava em lições de aritmética, a bruxa ensinava a misturar poções e levitar objetos.

_Se você não acreditar em si próprio, ninguém mais vai acreditar_ – ela dizia – _Nunca desista de tentar_. _Mágica requer autoconfiança._

Vários bruxos e bruxas aprenderam seus feitiços e poções graças a Ofélia, mas uma bruxa ainda precisava de atenção. Helga era atraente, puxou a beleza de seu pai e a determinação de sua mãe, mas não o seu talento para bruxaria. A filha única de Ofélia e Otto Hufflepuff sabia lidar com o seu lado mágico, mas a jovem que agora chorava a beira do lago sempre teve que estudar mais do que os outros para aprender tudo o que sabia hoje. Ela era uma boa bruxa, mas depois de conhecer e se tornar amiga de três pessoas, ser boa passou a não ser mais o suficiente para ela.

Sua melhor amiga era uma bruxa rica, de família antiga, conhecida e muito respeitada. Os Ravenclaws eram conhecidos por suas inúmeras descobertas, mas os trouxas nunca desconfiaram que eles eram ainda mais famosos na comunidade bruxa. Helga conheceu Rowena em uma feira na Escócia, durante uma das inúmeras viagens feitas pelos Ravenclaws. Por mais opostas que fossem, as duas se tornaram amigas quase que de imediato. Rowena lembrava as figuras femininas de vitrais antigos. Seu corpo era longo e suas mãos compridas. Os cabelos louros caíam-lhe quase que até a cintura, mas foram seus brilhantes olhos azuis que revelaram a Helga que Rowena era uma bruxa como ela. De pele alva e ar aristocrático, ela absorvia tudo que aprendia como uma esponja, coisa que despertava a inveja de Helga. Com o passar do tempo, este sentimento passou a crescer e a tomar o lugar da felicidade que tivera ao encontrar a amiga. Tudo apenas piorou quando Rowena a apresentou a dois rapazes que havia conhecido em circunstâncias não muito diferente de Helga.

Um deles era chamado Godrico. Helga nunca havia visto um homem como ele antes. Godrico era alto, de costas largas e braços fortes, seu cabelo tinha a cor do pôr do sol, mas por mais que tentasse mantê-los penteados, eles sempre pareciam como a juba de um leão. Seus olhos eram de um castanho claro, sua pele era pintada com sardas e sua gargalhada era profunda e muito gostosa de se ouvir. Já o outro rapaz era o seu exato oposto. O jovem era alto, mas, ao contrário de Godrico, seu corpo era esguio, elegante e quase não fazia barulho ao se mexer. Salazar tinha o negro da noite em seus cabelos, que estavam sempre bem penteados e presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Os olhos cinzentos do homem eram a personificação do inverno. A sua voz não era profunda como a de Godrico, mas macia e fazia o sangue de Helga gelar.

- Como podem dois homens tão diferentes serem melhores amigos? – perguntou Helga.

- Salazar sempre tenta convencer Godrico de que está certo e este, por sua vez, se diverte ao vê-lo tentar – brincou Rowena.

Não demorou muito para que os quatro se tornassem inseparáveis, o que não era boa notícia para as moças. Se os dois não tinham intenção de se casarem com elas, porque o interesse?

- Estamos próximos para proteger vocês de maus partidos – brincou Godrico uma vez – Quem quiser se aproximar, terá que obter primeiro a nossa aprovação.

Elas riram, mas Helga deixou o olhar cair na direção de Salazar. Gostaria que Godrico o aprovasse. Ela o achava fascinante e parecia ser correspondida. A família de Salazar era tão distinta quanto a de Rowena, mas rumores já haviam chegado aos ouvidos de Helga sobre o tipo de magia praticada pelo rapaz de olhos frios.

- Não precisa ter medo – ele havia dito uma vez, sem mesmo Helga ter perguntado nada – Minha família é ofidioglota e você sabe o que isso significa para mentes menos desenvolvidas.

- Você pode falar com cobras? – Helga disse em espanto – Mas isso é uma característica ...

- Nem todos que têm esse dom são ruins, Helga – ele retrucou ao fixar seus olhos nos dela – Posso lhe assegurar que está a salvo comigo.

E Helga não duvidou nem por um segundo. Mesmo sabendo que segredos eram bem guardados atrás daqueles olhos, ela escolheu confiar em Salazar. Mulheres apaixonadas têm esta tendência. O encanto, contudo, se quebrou poucos dias depois. Ao jantarem na modesta casa de Helga, eles descobriram que o pai da moça não era bruxo. Nascido em berço bruxo, Otto não sabia fazer magia, mas cresceu no meio dela e sabia guardar segredos.

- Meus pais eram contra o casamento, pois diziam que na primeira briga ele me denunciaria e eu queimaria na fogueira – contou Ofélia ao encher o copo do marido com vinho.

- Mas eu disse que só existe uma maneira dela queimar na fogueira: se me deixar por um homem mais novo – e plantou um beijo na mão da esposa.

- Seu velho tolo – Ofélia retrucou, corada.

- Isso é tão romântico – sussurrou Rowena.

- Ao amor incondicional – brindou Godrico antes de virar uma caneca de vinho, mas Salazar não disse nada.

Ele se levantou, deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e saiu da casa de Helga sem olhar para trás. Naquele mesmo dia e noite, Helga descobriu a razão para tal comportamento.

- A família dele não aprova bruxos mestiços, Helga – contou Rowena.

- E daí? Para ser sua amiga eu preciso de aprovação? – retrucou Helga.

- Não – continuou Rowena – Para ser amiga não, mas algo me diz que não era apenas essa função que você ocupava em seu coração, Helga.

E o coração de Helga pulou e chorou ao mesmo tempo. Era deveras correspondida, mas do que serve um amor correspondido se não pode ser demonstrado?

Desde então, por mais que os quatro estivessem juntos, estavam sempre separados. Ela nunca seria tão inteligente como Rowena, tão corajosa como Godrico ou mudaria de família para Salazar. Estava condenada à solidão enquanto cercada de pessoas que amava.

Agora, sem saber mais para onde ir, Helga se encontrava à beira de um lago, em uma alta colina perto de uma floresta. Seu rosto estava vermelho de lágrimas derramadas e seu peito apertava cada vez que lembrava como aqueles olhos cinzentos não encaravam mais os seus.

- Chorar faz bem – uma voz forte ressoou da floresta – mas não vai resolver os seus problemas.

Helga se virou rapidamente e viu a figura corpulenta de Godrico a encarando. Ela tentou secar as lágrimas com a barra do vestido enquanto ele se aproximava, mas não tinha como esconder as marcas de tristeza.

- Para quem tem pernas curtas, você corre bem rápido – brincou Godrico ao sentar-se ao lado da jovem.

- Como me achou?

- Sei que você gosta da natureza, do contato com a terra e que estaria em um lugar como este. Depois que entrei na floresta, só tive que seguir isto – e ele mostrou na palma da mão um pedaço do tecido que fora arrancado do vestido de Helga pela floresta. – Esse lugar é lindo. Você vem aqui sempre? – perguntou Godrico.

- Não – ela respondeu enquanto olhava em seu redor – Encontrei-o por acaso.

Ao ouvir isso, Godrico soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e seus olhos acharam os de Helga, questionadores.

- Ora vamos, Helga. Você deveria saber melhor do que eu que o acaso não existe.

- Não me diga que tudo está predestinado, Godrico – ela exclamou ao se levantar - Você não tem idéia de como isso dói.

- Eu não disse isso – ele respondeu calmamente ao deitar-se na grama e cruzar os fortes braços atrás da cabeça – O que eu disse é que tudo acontece por uma razão. O que você faz com o que é entregue a você é problema seu. Por exemplo, nós quatro nos encontramos por uma razão, mas o que você vai fazer com respeito a Salazar é problema seu.

Helga, que andava de um lado para o outro, congelou ao ouvir isso. Godrico virou a cabeça para ela; seu rosto não era mais sorridente, mas seus olhos eram acolhedores.

- Como você sabe disso? – ela sussurrou.

- Não sabia até você me contar – ele disse ao sentar-se novamente – Notei como vocês se distanciaram, como você sorri menos. Não sou tão burro assim, sabe? Mas ele não vai mudar, Helga.

- Eu sei – ela disse suavemente ao sentar-se ao lado do amigo – E eu não sei mais o que fazer.

- Lute – respondeu ele – Se ele não vai mudar, precisa ao menos saber o que está perdendo.

- Seu bobo – Helga disse e corou instantaneamente.

- Eu não sei o que você viu nele, mas posso fazer uma lista do que ele viu em você.

- Gostaria que ele falasse assim, que demonstrasse alguma coisa.

- Não gostaria, não – exclamou Godrico – Se ele fosse assim você não gostaria dele e eu não teria concorrência – ele brincou, mas o sorriso morreu novamente ao ver Helga ainda cabisbaixa – Algo me diz que Salazar não é o único motivo para as suas lágrimas.

Por mais que Helga tivesse vergonha de se admitir menor do que os outros, não tinha ninguém com quem conversar no momento e não conseguiria esconder tudo que sentia de seu amigo. Ela sabia que poderia confiar suas frustrações à Godrico, pois ele não caçoaria dela.

- Rowena é a bruxa mais inteligente que conheci. Salazar é distinto e talentoso e você não tem medo de absolutamente nada ...

- Isso é mentira – interrompeu Godrico – Tenho medo de perder meus amigos e isso é exatamente o que está acontecendo, Helga.

- Mesmo assim, você está aqui, tentando consertar tudo, Godrico. O que sou eu no meio disso tudo?

- Diferente – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Você, Helga HufflePuff, é batalhadora e determinada. É você quem nos mantém unidos.

Os olhos de Helga se encheram de lágrimas não derramadas. Os de Godrico brilhavam de uma maneira tão inspiradora que encheu o coração de Helga de esperança.

- Sem você, não tem graça, Helga. Sem você, Rowena não passa de uma traça de livros, Salazar não é nada mais do que um grande arrogante e eu, um brutamontes.

- Brutamontes que usa o coração na manga – completou uma voz macia que Helga conhecia muito bem.

Ao virarem para a floresta, Godrico e Helga viram Salazar e Rowena saindo da mesma.

- Nossa, esse lugar é lindo – exclamou Rowena ao olhar ao seu redor, sem notar a troca de olhares entre o homem ao seu lado e a moça ao lado de Godrico – Porque manteve esse recanto um segredo de nós?

- Não mantive. Descobri-o hoje também.

- E como nada acontece por acaso... – Godrico começou, mas Salazar o interrompeu.

- Você não vai nos dar o sermão de "O acaso não existe", não é? Já ficou cansativo nas primeiras dez vezes em que o ouvi.

- E, mesmo assim, você nunca aprendeu – retrucou Rowena – Eu acho que esse lugar seria divino para uma escola.

Assim que as palavras deixaram os lábios finos da jovem, os três franziram a testa.

- O quê? Eu estive na França e, segundo boatos de gente muito bem informada, uma escola de magia está sendo construída lá. Feitiços cercam o local para que Trouxas não a avistem - ela disse ao andar um pouco ao redor do lago – Imaginem só, um lugar onde poderíamos ensinar tudo que sabemos a jovens bruxos e bruxas! Um lugar onde eles poderiam ficar a salvo das fogueiras, do preconceito – ela olhou para os três – Amizades como as nossas floresceriam aqui!

- Você pode até estar certa, Rowena, mas para construir uma escola aqui seria preciso muitos feitiços para nos proteger, muito trabalho e dinheiro – Godrico falou – Pode contar comigo.

- Fundar uma escola? – questionou Salazar – Vocês estão loucos? Querem acabar todos queimados? Não se toma uma decisão dessas assim!

- Nós teríamos algo juntos que viveria para sempre – disse Helga, aparentemente sem dar ouvidos ao que Salazar disse, mas com os olhos fixos nos dele – Sigo o Godrico. Pode contar comigo.

Os três encararam Salazar. Ele procurou apoio nos olhos de cada um, mas estes já haviam tomado sua decisão. Um estava mais resolvido do que o outro, principalmente Helga. Ele nunca havia visto a jovem mostrar tanta determinação em seus belos olhos verdes antes.

- Ter meu nome imortalizado – Salazar começou – Até que não é uma má idéia.

E foi assim que o desespero de uma jovem reuniu a amizade de quatro pessoas e criou o local onde milhares de bruxos e bruxas aprenderam sobre magia e união: Hogwarts – escola de magia e feitiçaria. No final, Godrico estava certo: nada acontece por acaso.

**Fim**


End file.
